


Wherever your heart takes you

by SabrinaP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Multi, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaP/pseuds/SabrinaP
Summary: Alec is starting his last year at NYU and he's been struggling financially ever since his dad cut him off after discovering he was gay and let say that a miunderstanding solved his money problem.





	Wherever your heart takes you

**Author's Note:**

> So I am not sure yet how many chapters this work will have and I am just starting writing so please be indulgent and patient with me.  
I hope at least a few of you will enjoy, happy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is all about Alec I am not completely happy with it but I wanted to know what is was worth.
> 
> The next chapter will be more about Magnus

It's a typical Friday morning at the beggining of October, Alec is running late to get to his first lecture of the year at the NY University where he's been studing for the last 3 years. His best friend, Jace a tall blond and attractive guy, draged him to a senior party the night before and as usual he had to make sure Jace was alright after enjoying the party a bit to much, resulting of Alec staying half the night awake to make sure his best friend since kindergarden was still breathing.

They met when they were only 4 years old and had never been seperate more that a few days ever since, they deciding to go to the same university, sharing the same dorm for the past 3 years. Alec had had a short crush on Jace when he started to realise he was attracted to boys but it didn't last long as Alec realised that all he felt about Jace was platonic which is good because you can't be more straight than Jace Wayland and Alec wouldn't risk their friendship by adminiting his feelings anyway so he would be miserable. When Alec wasn't studying or busy with some assigment he spend most of his time at the gym with Jace so he could say he was quit well build with wide shoulders and muscular arms, not to mentions his awesome tights and even more perfect ass perfectly put in display in his skinny jeans that his sister insist to buy for him everytime she force him to go shopping with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec arrived just a few minutes after the lecture started, sat at the back to avoid disturbing the lecture but to be honest even if the subject , the second world war, is interesting he struggled to stay awake for the 2 hours it lasted but he when heard the professor finally dismiss the class he ran out quickly after putting all his stuff back in his shoulder bag and he finally make to the restaurant where he is joint by his twin sister, Izzy who is a female version of Alec with long black hair althought with a better sence of fashion, her girlfriend Maya a beautiful tall black haired and brown skin girl and his other best friend Simon the nerd by excellence with glasses and Superheros t-shirt, who hasn't stop talking since Alec met him at the begining of their first year in NYU. They take a sit next to the window and start catching up on what's each other has been up during the summer.

Alec order a salad and a tap water as the money is not easy to find when you are an history student with a student scholarship. Alec's father cut him off when he came out as gay at the end of his last year in high school, Maryse, his mom's reaction to the big news was more smooth, she already know for a year or so when she caught him mouth to mouth with a boy in his room but didn't say anything until he was ready to come out by himself. Of course Izzy knew even before Alec realised and did not miss any opprtunity to gently encourage him to embrase his sexuality completely.

While listening to his friends about the last gosip in the campus, he debate rather or not he should share his secret about his even more secret job. It's not that he is ashame but he is not sure how either of them would react to the information. Deap down he knows his sister wil always love him and will never judge him same for his friends but he can't help himself but think "what about if I am wrong".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months back he had a one night stand with a guy he met at a gay bar and after a misunderstanding the guy left Alec's room in the early morning after putting $200 on the bedside table thinking it was what Alec charged for his services, Yes Alec has been taken for a prostitude by the guy, how Alec wasn't sure but $200 was welcome to him and he thought after all he likes sex so why not enjoying youself while earning a bit of money ? How many people can honetly say that they love their job ? 

So Alec started to go out more often and hoping to be subtle offering his services for a small amount of cash. $300 for the night he thought he was worth it and sometimes the client will give him a little extras if he accept something unusual like dressing up but he always refused if ask to go uncovered. Alec enjoyed bottoming as much as topping so his clients list was starting to grow quit big with 2 or 3 regular at least once a week.

He decided after thinking about it to keep it to himself for now. Before he knew it, it was time to go back to his and Jace's dorm to get ready for the night and earn a few more hundreds dolars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, give me your feedback.


End file.
